Near field communication in which wireless communication is performed at a short distance in a non-contact manner using an IC (Integrated Circuit) card or the like is utilized for, for example, an electronic commuter pass, electronic money, or the like. In addition, a mobile phone having an electronic money function utilizing the near field communication has been widely used. According to this kind of the near field communication (hereinafter also referred to as NFC communication), a quasi-static magnetic field is formed in the vicinity of the antenna, and communication is performed.
Further, one of the near field communication using the quasi-static electric field is human body communication in which transmission is performed through a human body as a communication medium (hereinafter also referred to as HBC communication) (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Hereinafter, the quasi-static magnetic field and the quasi-static electric field are simply referred to as a magnetic field and an electric field, respectively.